Naked Emotions
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Lucy has come to terms with her feelings towards Natsu and has decided to tell him the first chance they're alone. The perfect opportunity comes along when Natsu takes her with him on a job just for the two of them. There's just one...little...problem though... NatsuXLucy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _Naked Emotions_

 _Chapter One: A Golden Opportunity_

 _ **One year after the war with Zeref…**_

 _It was the happiest day in Lucy's life. All of her dreams were coming true. The cathedral was packed full of people from both her guild and her book fans. Today was the day she'd been waiting for so long._

 _Today was her wedding day._

 _Gray, actually keeping his clothes on for once, led her down the aisle. She wore a stunning white wedding dress, a gift from Erza, who was happy to see her friend tie the knot. The redhead herself was among the group of bridesmaids all lined at the foot of the altar. In addition to her there was Levy, Bisca, Juvia, Cana, Mirajane and Lisanna. Opposite them were the groomsmen. Among them were Loki, Elfman, Gildarts, Gajeel, Macao, Sting and Rogue. At the top of the altar was Master Makarov, who was officiating the union. In the front pew were most of her Celestial Spirits, all of whom were crying tears of joy._

 _And standing next to him was Lucy's betrothed, her true love._

 _Gray led her up the steps to the altar before handing her to the groom and took his place with the other groomsman. Lucy reached for her new husband's hands and squeezed them gently._

 _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"_

 _Lucy waited patiently as Makarov spoke, her face hidden behind the white veil. When asked if she took her groom to be her husband, Lucy eagerly said yes. Then, she heard those magic words._

 _"Natsu, you may kiss the bride."_

 _Dressed in his best suit, the Dragon Slayer lifted Lucy's veil. The Celestial Spirit Wizard let a tear fall from her eye as she stared at her handsome love. With warm hands Natsu cupped her face and leaned forward, ready to share their first kiss as a married couple._

 _Just when their lips were about to connect…Lucy woke up._

Opening her eyes, Lucy sat up in bed. She sighed when she realized that the best day of her life had been nothing but a dream. "Another one…" she lamented. She buried her face in the pillow and started to cry from disappointment. "Dammit…"

Shortly after the war with Alvarez, Lucy started to fantasize about her teammate Natsu. It didn't take long for her feelings towards the Dragon Slayer to grow, something that she'd tried to avoid for a long time. Soon she understood why she couldn't get him off her mind.

Lucy loved Natsu.

Sitting back up in bed, Lucy began to get herself ready for another day at the guild. As she brushed her golden sunshine hair, she wished to whatever deity existed that she could confess her true feelings to Natsu. She longed to be with him, her friendship with the pink-haired boy having grown since their first awkward meeting.

The problem is that she just didn't have the opportunity to get Natsu alone long enough for her to confess her feelings. And more importantly, she didn't know if Natsu loved her as well. "Hell, he's so boneheaded that he probably doesn't even know what sex appeal is…" Lucy lamented to her reflection in the mirror as she finished brushing her hair. "Which is weird considering how many times he's seen me naked…"

The blonde blushed when she realized what she just said. "Now that I think about it…it's kinda weird how many times he's seen us naked…"

Sighing in defeat, Lucy threw her clothes on and grabbed her keys before heading for the door. "Maybe I'll find a moment today…"

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"Ughhh…" Lucy slumped forward onto the bar while Mira poured her a drink. "He's not here again…" she whined.

Putting the glass down next to Lucy, Mirajane patted her head. "Aww! Is our love-struck Lucy down in the dumps?"

"Yeah…" Lucy mumbled before sitting up. "I wanted to get Natsu alone to tell him that I love him but he's been gone for several days." Mirajane was one of the few people that knew that Lucy loved Natsu and she'd come to the girl for advice. She looked over across the guild at all the happy couples who were spending time together. Juvia and Gray. Gajeel and Levy. Even Elfman and Ever were sharing a drink together.

"You should ask him to go out on a job together," Mira suggested. "Just the two of you."

"I would, but every time I try to suggest a job, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Happy come along."

"What's wrong with confessing in front of your friends?" Mira asked.

"It's not that it bugs me. It's just…" She often daydreamed of how her confession would go. "I just want it to be special. You know? Just him and me."

"Aww!" Mira fawned. "How romantic! Why don't you invite him over for dinner at your house?"

Lucy sweatpanned. "Probably because he'd beat me to my house before I could offer. And he'd show up with everyone else." She slumped forward and tried her best not to sulk. "I don't know what to do. And I don't even know how he feels about me."

"Well he's seen you naked enough times he should feel something," Mirajane pointed out. "And didn't you let him touch your boobs?"

"I did NOT let him touch me. He did it on his own. And besides, Natsu's such a bonehead. He probably doesn't see me anything more than just a friend."

The doors to the guild swung wide. Hearing a familiar bellow, Lucy spun around.

"I'M BAAAAAAACK!" Natsu announced as he strolled into the guild.

"Welcome back, Natsu!" Mira greeted. "Where've you been?"

"Training with Erza," the boy told them.

As he neared the two ladies, Lucy saw how battered the Dragon Slayer looked. "Is that why you looked like you jumped feet first into a woodchipper?"

Natsu merely gave his friend a silly grin. "Yeah, but I still had a lot of fun." He pumped his fist into the air. "And I got Erza back for all the times she beat me!"

"What'd you do?"

"I gave her a black eye."

Lucy could do nothing but deadpan. "You gave her a black eye and she wrecked you in about nine different ways. Didn't you, you know, get stronger when you beat Zeref?" she pointed out.

"Yeah, but Erza got crazy strong since beating her mom. Anyway, where's Wendy?"

"She's out on a job with Carla," Mirajane explained. "By the way, where's Happy? It's unusual to see you two separated."

"He went to a fish fry in the next town over."

While Mirajane went to go fetch the first aid kit to patch up Natsu, Lucy noticed the slip of paper that was sticking out of Natsu's pocket. "Hey, Natsu? Is that a job request?" she asked, curious.

"This? Yeah. I grabbed it on my way out last night. Figured it'd be our next job together."

Natsu handed her the paper. Lucy read it out loud. "Dark Wizard bounty. It's in Nommé Village." The job seemed to indicate that the village was under a curse by a Dark Wizard. "Nommé village…where have I heard that name before?" she wondered out loud. She looked down at the bottom of the paper and her eyes lit up when she saw the amount the reward offered. "Seven hundred and fifty THOUSAND jewels?!" She let out a whistle. "This Dark Wizard must be hurting these people pretty bad if they're willing to spend that much money.

"Yeah. Figured it'd be just the challenge we could use," Natsu said triumphantly, as if he'd already beaten the Dark Wizard. "Want in?" he asked.

Walking up behind her, Mirajane whispered into her ear. "This is your chance! Gray's going on a job alone with Juvia. This is the best opportunity to get alone with Natsu!"

Lucy felt hope reignite inside her. ' _Right! I don't know if I'll ever get this chance again.'_ "Sure, Natsu. Let's go right now," she said eagerly, hoping to get away with Natsu before Erza arrived and wanted in on the fun.

Lucy's words filled Natsu with vigor. He didn't know why Lucy was so pumped at such danger, since he'd always seen her frightened of such dangerous prospects, but he liked it nonetheless. After Mira finished treating him he grabbed Lucy's hand. "Alright, let's go!"

Everyone watched as Natsu sped away with the speed of a bullet, pulling a hapless Lucy behind him.

"NATSU! SLOW DOWN!"

After quickly gathering their things, the two friends were seated in a carriage on their way to the village. Lucy couldn't help the giggle as she watched Natsu trying his best to avoid puking from his motion sickness. It never got old to watch someone as strong as Natsu laid low by his weakness.

"Ughhh…" Natsu groaned, queasy from the bumping of the carriage along the road. "Where's Wendy when you need her the most?"

"Nommé Village…" Lucy repeated, the name of the town nagging her. "I think I remember reading about it before." She reached into her bag and brought one of the books she'd brought for the road, _Fiore's Top Fifty Weirdest Towns and Cities._ Lucy had bought it a long time ago but hadn't the time to read it until just recently. "Let's see…here!" she exclaimed as she found the page mentioning the village they were heading. As she read the page though, her eyes soon widened and a sense of horror began to creep up on her. "Wh-what?" she mumbled, the book slipping out of her hands.

Her eyes bulged cartoonishly and her hands went to her head as she leaned back, realizing just what she'd signed up for.

"WE'RE GOING TO A NUDIST COLONY?!"

To be continued


	2. Road to Nommé Village

**Warning: Nudity! (duh!)**

 _Chapter Two: The Road to Nomm_ _é Village_

 **Wagon**

"No! No! No!" Lucy shrieked, the book falling from her lap. "We're going to a nudist colony?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Nghhhh…" Natsu groaned, his motion sickness kicking him as the wagon rocked him back and forth. "Make it stop…"

Lucy got up, a panicked look on her face. She wanted to have private time with Natsu but a trip to a nudist colony was _NOT_ what she had in mind. She may have wanted to see Natsu with his clothes off but she didn't want everyone else to see him. Or her as well. "We need to turn the wagon around. Right! Now!"

"We…can't…" Natsu groaned, rolling over and trying not to hurl. "Ughhh…"

"No!" Lucy stamped her foot. "I'm NOT setting one foot in a place where I have to take off our clothes!"

"Why? Gray does it all the time," Natsu pointed out.

"He's a pervert! I'm not!"

"But I've seen you naked before. Ughh!" Natsu clamped a hand over his mouth to keep his lunch in his mouth. "I'm gonna be sick…"

"That's NOT helpful, Natsu!" Lucy insisted. "We're not going to a nudist colony!"

Natsu cracked an eye open and tried his best to keep his face serious. "Lucy…we signed up for this job. We can't turn around and quit now. Master Makarov has already sent the village word that we took the job. Rghh!" He shook his head and gave Lucy a stern glance. "We can't make Fairy Tail look bad."

Lucy looked at Natsu as he continued to try to weather out his motion sickness. Sitting back down, she sighed in resignation. She knew that Natsu was right. If they backed out now after already took the job then it would look poorly on Fairy Tail. And no amount of parading around in the nude could match that shame.

Slumping in defeat, Lucy nodded. "You're right. But no looking at me while we're there! Got it!"

' _At least…not until we're alone…'_ finished the dirty part of Lucy's mind.

The trip continued uneventfully. Unfortunately Nommé village was a bit of a trek from Magnolia so Natsu had to endure the trip longer than usual. Lucy watched him as he struggled with his motion sickness, feeling a pang of sadness. At first, Natsu's motion sickness was comical to her. To see someone as strong as him laid low by something as subtle as a rocking boat was funny. But after a while Lucy could only feel sorry for her friend. Natsu couldn't enjoy something as simple as riding a train or a carriage. Lucy's heart bled for Natsu, knowing how bad his motion sickness was at last.

Knowing an opportunity when she saw one, Lucy got up and sat down next to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Ughhhh…"

Smiling, Lucy lifted his head up and laid him on her lap, cushioning his head with her soft thighs. "Here. Feel better?" Lucy smiled, running a hand tenderly through his pink hair.

Natsu didn't speak but Lucy could see that her soothing petting and her soft thighs helped a little. His pained expression seemed to lessen and his groans quieted. Lucy could feel her heart beat fast as she stared at her crush.

' _I wish I could do something to help take away his motion sickness for good. Still,'_ she ran her hand through his pink hair, her fingers running across his scalp soothingly, ' _this is nice. To finally be alone with him.'_ She started to subconsciously lean down, her lips slightly parting. ' _To finally give Natsu what I've wanted to give…'_

The sudden lurch of the carriage stopped Lucy's impending kiss, shaking the two. Sensing the carriage stop, Natsu opened his eyes and sat up, almost headbutting Lucy. "We're there? Finally!"

As Natsu opened the door to the carriage and jumped out, Lucy sighed. "Another moment come and gone…" she lamented.

She stepped out of the carriage but saw that they were still on the road. "Hey! Why aren't we in Nommé Village?"

The driver shook his head. "The place has a strict policy with their dress code." He pointed to the sign on the road. "I take people to this point than leave. Get your things. I need to head back to Magnolia," he said rudely.

Scowling, Lucy grabbed her bag and Natsu's as well. The pair watched the wagon leave, leaving them standing in the middle of the road alone. "Looks like we'll have to walk the rest of the way," Natsu said. "Too bad Happy isn't here. He could just fly us there."

"Yeah," Lucy said, though she secretly enjoyed the alone time with Natsu.

The two walked over to the signpost in the middle of the road. Lucy read it out loud. "All clothes are forbidden in Nommé Village and its surrounding borders. Any violators of the town decree will be fined…TWENTY-FIVE THOUSAND JEWELS?!" she shrieked. "THAT'S A LITTLE EXCESSIVE!" She'd hoped to maybe get out of this by maybe paying a small fine to keep her clothes on. But now it looked like that avenue had been closed off.

Realizing that they'd come too far to turn back, Lucy turned to Natsu, who was already in the midst of taking off his vest. "What?" Natsu blinked. "You read the sign."

Again, Lucy sighed in defeat. "Fine. But keep your eyes where I can see them, Natsu." She kicked out of her shoes and reached for her clothes.

' _Then again…'_ A sudden though occurred to Lucy. ' _I can use this to see if Natsu finds me attractive at all.'_

Keeping her eyes on Natsu, Lucy kicked out of her shoes and pulled down her skirt. The buttons on her shirt were slowly undone, Lucy's eyes fixed squarely on Natsu. However, her striptease was all for naught since Natsu was too busy getting naked himself. Lucy rolled her eyes as she removed her shirt. ' _Of course he wouldn't notice. He's so much of a fighting Otaku that he probably won't even look...'_ she thought depressingly. She undid her bra and let loose her massive twins, easily the biggest pair of tits in Fairy Tail.

Turning around, she bent over and slid her skirt and her panties to the ground, exposing her lower half to the Dragon Slayer. When she turned her head to see if Natsu was checking her out, she saw Natsu's eyes staring squarely at her rump. ' _Oh my god! He's looking at my ass!'_ Her cheeks turned bright pink at the sight of Natsu staring at her good stuff.

Despite the sudden wave of heat coursing through her, Lucy's instincts suddenly took over. "No peeking!" she shrieked, bonking her friend on the head.

"Kinda hard not to stare…" Natsu grumbled as he fumbled for his pants. "It's kinda big…"

Lucy's cheeks turned pinker. ' _He really was checking out my ass!'_ She watched as Natsu pulled his pants down, interested in what Natsu was packing. ' _Then again…knowing how life tends to work out, I bet it all went ot his muscles…'_ she thought sadly before Natsu pulled his underwear down. When she got a good look at Natsu's manhood her jaw hung low and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. ' _Oh…my…GOD!'_

The blonde drooled at the sight of Natsu's dick. She sorely wished she'd packed a ruler to measure it. ' _Holy hell! Was his dad a horse or something?!'_ she pondered, unable to keep her eyes off of it. ' _He's still soft and he has to be ten inches!'_ She'd fantasized about Natsu's package when she was alone but he surpassed all of them.

Even though modesty was something that Natsu wasn't known for, he felt a little uncomfortable to be standing in the middle of the road naked while having his friend ogle him. "Lucy, we're on the job, remember?" he said, clapping his hands and snapping Lucy out of her cock-hungry stupor. She saw that he still retained his white scarf, his pride and joy, around his neck.

Blinking, Lucy realized that this wasn't the time or the place for such thoughts and that the job had to come first. If she was going to make her move, it'd at least be somewhere way more private. "Okay. But no looking!" she said sternly, keeping her breasts and her privates covered with her hands. "And as soon as we're back on the road I'm putting them back on."

"I don't know why you're so against this," Natsu noted as they began to walk in the direction of the village. "I've seen you naked before this. Like that time you lost your clothes to Zirconis?"

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up…" Lucy grumbled.

They stopped in their tracks when they heard noises far off in the distance. Both Wizards paled when they realized what it was: screaming. "The village must be under attack!" The naked Natsu rushed down the road, Lucy following behind him. They ran up a hill and saw Nommé Village at the bottom of it, a small town surrounded by forests, a plateau shadowing over it in the south. The smoke coming from the houses was a clear indication that the nudist colony was under attack.

However, when Lucy and Natsu's sharp eyes saw just what was attacking the naked civilians, they both simply stared in disbelief. "Uh…Lucy? Are we seeing the same thing?"

"Yeah…"

"Are those…"

"Yeah…"

Natsu hunched over, still not believing what he was seeing. "The townspeople…are being attacked…by _KILLER PANTS?!"_

To be continued


	3. Nudists in Crisis

**Warning: Nudity!**

 _Chapter Three: Nudists in Crisis_

 _ **Outskirts of Nommé Village**_

Lucy had seen many strange things in her time as a Wizard for Fairy Tail. She'd fought Dark Guilds, demons and even dragons. She'd fought shoulder to shoulder with her comrades against some of the most evil of opponents and her time as a reporter had done a lot to add to her experience.

That being said, nothing from Lucy's past could ever prepare her for the sight of naked villagers being attacked by killer pants. Still keeping her hands over her breasts and crotch, Lucy could only stare in disbelief as the attacking clothes continued their assault on the nudist colony. It wasn't just pants that were attacking people. In the distance, she saw killer sweaters too, even a pair of mad, attacking tube socks.

Natsu was looking at the scene with the same amount of incredulity as Lucy. "Uhh, Lucy? Are we seeing the same thing?" he asked.

"Yep…" replied the blonde next to him, keeping her privates covered with her hands while having a deadpan expression on her face. "We're up against…killer pants…" She couldn't help but facepalm. "Just when this day couldn't get any weirder…"

"Help! Heeeelp!"

The screams from the besieged townsfolk told the Fairy Tail wizards that while the situation seemed humorous, it was no laughing matter. As another house was set ablaze, it became clear that the monster clothes were a serious threat. The naked Natsu slammed his hands together, a plume of fire erupting from him. Lucy, always nervous when Natsu gets fired up, took a few steps back. "Let's go, Lucy! We need to help them!"

"Whoa! Watch the fire, Natsu! I kind of a little exposed here."

Natsu turned to Lucy and was confused. "What, you've been close to me while fighting before," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but not _naked!_ " Lucy insisted before she felt the heat of Natsu's stare on her. "And what did I tell you about looking!" she yelled, bonking him on the head. "Quit staring at me and hop to it!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Natsu couldn't help but smile. "You know, I always like it when you're feisty," he told her before dashing towards the village.

Lucy blushed from Natsu's compliment. But more importantly, she couldn't take her eyes off of Natsu as he ran down the hill. "God, he's got a great ass," she drooled wantonly before remembering that she was on the job too.

Before setting off after Natsu, Lucy thought about her own nudity and shivered at the idea of people seeing her. If she wanted to be naked in front of someone then she wanted it to be Natsu and only Natsu. "I really wish I could cover up…but there's no way I can afford that fine…" she whined.

Seeing Natsu charge into the village, incinerating an attacking sweater with his fire, Lucy got an idea. "Wait! That's it!" She reached into the bag she brought and pulled out her keyring.

Natsu didn't waste any time throwing himself into the fray. Ignoring the fleeing nudists, Natsu charged at the first pair of killer pants. The attacking attire growled through its zipper teeth and lunged at the Dragon Slayer. "Whoa!" Natsu sidestepped the attacking whip-like pant-leg, watching as it smashed a wall of a house. "These things have some punch. But…" His hands burned with fire. "I haven't met anything I can't burn!" He slammed his fists together. "Fire Dragon's Talons!"

The killer pants screamed as Natsu's fiery claws tore right through it, the burning pieces going limp as they scattered to the ground. The other attacking monster clothing took notice of the naked Natsu's attacks and screeched loudly, jaws chomping at the ends of its appendages to take a bite out of the Wizard.

"Heh, you want some too?" Natsu grinned. He took in a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Ro-"

"Wait, Natsu! Don't!"

Natsu turned his head to see Lucy's head sticking out from behind a building. "Lucy, what are you doing over there?" he asked, confused.

"I don't want people to see me!" Lucy huffed, looking around frantically. "And don't use your fire breath! Knowing you you'll burn the whole village!" She knew better than anyone Natsu's destructive tendencies. If Natsu went wild, there wouldn't be village to protect. "Look out!"

Natsu jumped back as one of the killer sweater's chomping arms took a swat at him, the maw devouring the earth as it gouged the ground. "Yikes!" Natsu yelped, knowing that if he got caught off guard he'd be chewed to bits. "I am NOT being eaten by a bunch of stupid sweaters and pants!" He shouted as he threw another punch, his burning fist going right through the sweater and incinerating it.

Lucy watched as Natsu took on the remainder of the attacking clothes, crouched down behind the building. It was times like these were she could appreciate how powerful Natsu was, in awe of his strength as he turned the killer clothes into charcoal. But more importantly, with him fighting buck naked, it gave Lucy the opportunity to appreciate Natsu's…little dragon slayer…

So busy drooling all over Natsu's herculean physique, Lucy didn't notice a lingering pair of killer pants creeping up on her until it was almost too late. Hearing gravel crunch behind her, the nude blonde turned around just in time to feel the monster's pant legs wrap around her. "Ah!" she cried out as the killer pants tightened its grip.

But Lucy was far from helpless. She was a member of Fairy Tail after all. She didn't go through so many life and death battles to fall back on being a damsel in distress. In her hand was something she promised to never let leave her side: her keys.

Gripping one of the keys, Lucy concentrated her magic and opened one of her gates. "Open!" she wheezed with what air she had left. "Gate of…the Crab: Cancer!"

The golden gate opened up and Lucy's crab spirit entered the battle. "What up, Lucy?" Cancer asked before he saw his master in a tight situation. "Oh no, you don't!"

With a few quick snips of his scissors, Cancer freed Lucy from the strangling monster. Lucy took a deep breath before kneeling down. "Thanks, Cancer!" she smiled.

"You're welcome, Lucy. But…" Cancer blushed. "Why are you naked?" His scissors gave a few nervous snips at the open air. "Do you…require another trim?"

Red filled Lucy's ears and she quickly covered herself with her hands. "No! I'm don't need a shave! This is a nudists colony!" she quickly explained before she sent Cancer away in a fit of embarrassment. "Great! Not only do I have to parade around in the nude but if I summon my spirits then they'll see me naked too!" The thought of Taurus seeing her birthday suit was mortifying. He was perving on her enough already. For the first time, Lucy was glad that Aquarius wasn't here to gloat on her predicament.

Finishing off the last of the attacking killer clothes, Natsu turned to see his friend on the ground. "Lucy! Are you okay?" he rushed over to her, fearful that she might have gotten hurt while he was busy torching the monsters.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Natsu," Lucy said, smiling as her friend helped her up. Fighting the nervous butterflies in her belly, Lucy lowered her hands to expose her naked bits. ' _I guess it's only fair. He is naked too after all.'_

The people of the village began putting out the fires and picking up the charred remains of the cloth monsters. Lucy tried as best she could not to stare at the naked people coming towards her, telling herself that she was a foreigner in a foreign land here. Natsu, on the hand, was totally okay with the nudists condition, having gotten used to Gray's antics.

One of the villagers, a tall man with a shaved head, walked up to the two. "That was some good work. Thank you for saving us from the disgusting creatures."

Natsu put his arms behind his head and grinned. "No problem. Gotta say, fighting killer pants is something new. Who knew there were strange creatures like those?" he grinned.

"Natsu! Those weren't natural creatures!" Lucy looked down at one of the remains of a monster sweater. "Those things were obviously created to attack the nudist colony.

"The young lady speaks the truth," said the nudist, whom Lucy was trying really hard to keep her eyes level with his. "Those things have been attacking our home for days. I assume you're the Wizards here to help our plight?"

"Yep! That's us!" Natsu grinned. "We're from Fairy Tail. I'm Natsu. And this is Lucy."

The people around them murmured, many of them shocked to hear the names. Even the man who'd addressed them seemed shocked. "You're Natsu Dragneel? And Lucy Heartfilia?" he gaped.

"You know us?" Natsu asked.

"Of course! Everyone knows about the Grand Magic Games when Fairy Tail won! And we heard all about how your guild led the charge against the kingdom of Alvarez. I'm Chachto," the man greeted, giving the two a courteous bow. "It is an honor to meet the legendary Salamander in the flesh. And I'm glad to see that the rumors of Lucy's beauty were not exaggerated."

While Natsu merely grinned from being recognized, Lucy blushed and covered herself with her hands, earning giggles from the amused villagers. "Um…so are you the guy in charge?"

"Yes. I'm the village headman. Let's head to my home. We'll talk more about the job there."

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

"Now then," Chacto began as he sat across the naked couple, sitting with his leg crossed in his couch. "As you can see, our village is in peril from those monsters."

Lucy found herself sitting uncomfortably next to her naked crush on a small couch, awkwardly fidgeting as their legs pressed together. ' _This is a nightmare! I wanted to be naked with Natsu more than anything but this is too much…'_ To Natsu's obliviousness, Lucy sulked from her sad situation.

Before Chacto could get down to business, Natsu asked the obvious. "So how come everyone here's naked? It's like a village of Grays."

"Oh, everyone here practices naturism. We believe that clothing is too restrictive and keeps us from being one with nature," the headman explained. "We kept ourselves secluded to keep out any trouble the neighboring towns would give us. We were fine for a while…until now."

"That's weird. You're weird," Natsu bluntly put.

Lucy bonked him on the head. "Natsu! Don't be rude! Haven't you learned any manners yet? He's our client, remember?"

Chacto interrupted her with his laughter. "Goodness, it's been a while since I met people who spoke plainly! You can settle down, Miss. I'm not offended. We're used to people questioning our way of life. We might be odd but there's nothing wrong with being odd. But now things are different. Now we're under threat of those creatures who want to destroy our beloved village."

"Right," Lucy nodded as she calmed down. "So, what can you tell us about those monsters? Where'd they come from?"

Pausing for a moment, Chacto pointed out the window towards the forest beyond. In the far distance, almost hidden by the horizon, was a small tower. "From that. We're under siege from a wizard most foul."

"What kind of wizard?" Lucy asked.

"The worst kind. Our enemy is the bane of all nudists: The Clothomancer."

Lucy deadpanned. ' _And just when this mission couldn't get any dumber…'_

 _To be continued_


	4. Sharing the Night

**Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Four: Sharing the Night_

 _ **Later that night…  
Nommé Village Inn**_

"They could have given us separate rooms," Lucy whined as she sat in the tiny bathroom, brushing her hair. At least the nudists had no qualms against her covering up with a towel after a shower. "This whole mission is screwed up. What kind of a Wizard is a Clothomancer?" she grumbled.

Outside she could hear the nude villagers repairing their homes after the attack of the killer pants. With the sun going down, the pair decided to spend the night at the inn before heading into the forest to find the so called "Clothomancer" and end his attacks on the village.

Lucy put down her hairbrush and leaned back to peek out the door at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer was on the large bed, sitting on the edge while looking out the window. Since Lucy had taken her shower first, Natsu was still covered with dirt and sweat from the earlier battle.

If Lucy was being honest with herself, the sight of Natsu worn from battle only make her heart throb faster. ' _It's not the first time we've spent the night together. But here…there's no Erza. No Gray. No Happy. It's just the two of us…alone…naked…'_

Heat burned Lucy's cheeks as she struggled to get it together. She sorely wished she had Erza's indomitable courage to just tell Natsu that she loved him. Her hesitance only grew as she continued to stare at him, wondering what she could possibly say to help get her feelings across. And what would she do if Natsu turned her down? How could their friendship recover if Lucy offered her heart and Natsu pushed it away?

Taking a deep breath, Lucy removed the towel from around her body. There was no real need for it. Natsu had seen pretty much everything when they first took their clothes off. ' _If I don't do it now, I might not get another chance.'_ She calmly got up from her stool and entered the bedroom.

Natsu turned his head as Lucy walked into the room. If he was as embarrassed as Lucy was at being naked alone together, he didn't show it. "You okay?" he asked as she sat on the bed next to him. "Man, I can't believe we get to fight monster clothes! This is awesome!" He grinned from ear to ear and pumped his fist. "I can't wait to torch the next monster this guy throws at us! Hey, do you think we'll fight killer boxers?"

A smile spread across Lucy's face. ' _Typical Natsu. Always so eager for the next fight.'_ The blonde was silent for a moment, looking down at her feet. Looking back up, Lucy looked out the window and sighed as the moon began to its slow waltz across the night sky. "You know, I don't really get the nudists but this is a beautiful place," she openly remarked, secretly trying to steer the conversation her way. "It's odd how the craziest places we've been to are the prettiest."

"That's true," Natsu nodded, looking back on all their adventures.

"So, Natsu…we've been through a lot, right?"

"Yeah! I had no idea when we met we'd make a good team!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy couldn't help but smile back. Natsu's jovial attitude was infectious as ever. "Yeah. We make a good team. To be honest…" Lucy closed her eyes and thought about their first meeting, when Natsu saved her from Bora's Charm magic. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What…do you think of me?"

Natsu didn't stop grinning. "You're my friend and my teammate, of course!"

While most women would've been crushed from the obvious shove into the Friendzone, Lucy was smart enough to know that Natsu didn't really think of matters of the heart like an ordinary person. "I see," she could only smile back while a comical bead of sweat dripped down the back of her head. She wished that Natsu would get a clue. Most men would kill for a chance to be naked with her in a room alone. "Is…that all?" she asked, trying to dig deeper, deciding to throw modesty into the wind and pressing her breasts against his arm.

Feeling the firm melons press into his warm flesh, Natsu looked back at Lucy and started to feel something stir within him. He wasn't in a battle and yet staring at her nude glory was making his body tingle with excitement, his heart picking up the pace by a few steps. So boneheaded was Natsu that he didn't even realize just how beautiful Lucy truly was or that the kind look in her eyes yielded deeper desires.

But the body and mind are two separate entities. While Natsu's naïve brain may not have picked up on Lucy's lewd signals, his body, on the other hand, responded in kind.

Quickly glancing at the appendage between his legs, Natsu frowned. "Not again…" he grumbled before he unceremoniously turned around, keeping his back to Lucy. The blonde looked at the pink-haired boy strangely, wondering if she had pushed too far in her questioning before she heard something coming from Natsu.

It was the sound of skin slapping skin.

' _Oh…my…'_ Lucy's cheeks matched the hue of Natsu's hair as the boy continued his dirty activity right in front of her. ' _Is…is he seriously…is he JACKING OFF IN FRONT OF ME?!'_ Her jaw hung low as she watched Natsu touch himself without any regard of her. ' _What the hell? Who just does that in front of a girl? Is that his way of coming on to me? Did I push too hard?'_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lucy gently tapped Natsu's shoulder. "Um…Natsu? What are you doing?"

Natsu turned her head and merely shrugged, as if he was doing the most natural thing in the world. "Sorry, Lucy. Sometimes I get a lot of pressure in my dick and I have to relieve it," he explained.

All Lucy could do was facepalm. ' _Did nobody ever give him proper sex-ed before? Didn't Erza ever tell him not masturbate in front of a lady? How have I fallen in love with a guy who doesn't understand the basics of sex?'_

Lucy sat on the edge of the bed and waited for a few seconds for Natsu to hopefully finish quickly so they could get back to their conversation and Lucy could finally get around to confessing her feelings. But Lucy couldn't help but hear Natsu's hand beating his meat and the small pants he would give. Continuing to listen, Lucy felt her body start to sweat and her loins tingled while her mind began to wander. ' _If he was big when he first took off his clothes…how big is he when he's hard?'_ Lucy had to resist the compulsion to look over Natsu's shoulder. As much as she wanted to know Natsu's actual size, it was more thrilling to imagine it. Her legs rubbed together as she imagined how big and hard Natsu was, his heavy breathing leading her down a dark road.

' _Screw it…'_ Lucy had known when they entered Nommé Village that she'd have to leave her modesty behind. With her crush naked and fapping right in front of her, there was no way she could resist the urge to do the same.

Turning around and keeping her back to Natsu, Lucy spread her legs and reached down to her womanhood. "Ah…" she lightly moaned as she started to touch herself. Her fingers gently rubbed her pink folds. She shifted her position on the bed and spread her legs a little wider. Her free hand reached for her breast and cupped it, squeezing her tit firmly with her soft hand while she slowly played with herself. Her thumb circled her pink nipple, already hardened from the cold air. "Ngh!"

The two Wizards continued to get themselves off while sitting back to back. Natsu slowly ran his hand up and down his shaft, panting as he started to think about Lucy's naked body while he played with himself. Lucy bit down on her lower lip to suppress her moans while she rubbed her pussy, her folds dripping with juices as the aching in her body began to build. In her mind all she wanted was for Natsu to turn around and take her like a wild animal and confessing his love for her while he was balls deep in her cunt.

Lucy was getting hornier by the second and her pussy began to get wetter. Her pussy dripped onto the bedsheets before she slipped a finger inside of her.

Sniffing something in the air, Natsu stopped fapping and turned around. His animalistic sense of smell caught the scent of Lucy's pussy juices and a new sensation began to bubble up inside of around, he quickly discerned the source of the smell from Lucy, who still had her back to him. He heard her muffled groans and wondered what she was doing to make that smell. "Lucy, what are you doing?"

Lucy gasped in surprise, temporarily ceasing her activity and turning her head. When she saw Natsu looking at her from over his shoulder at her, the blood inside her rushed back to her face at the realization that she'd been caught redhanded. But remembering that Natsu did in first without regard for her, Lucy simply replied back, "I'm just relieving pressure too."

"Oh, okay then. So girls do it too?"

Once again Lucy comically sweatdropped. ' _When I get back I'm having a talk with Master Makarov about what he taught Natsu growing up. Then again, Natsu was raised by Igneel first so I doubt a dragon would know much about human sexual education.'_ Covering her cooch with her hand, Lucy merely smiled awkwardly.

As if a switch flipped in Natsu's brain, he asked the unthinkable. "Can I watch?"

For a moment, Lucy was stunned into silence, her eyes widening at the bizarre request. "Wh…WHAT?!" She immediately turned her back to Natsu and covered felt blood rush to her ears in embarrassment. "Do…do you even know what you're saying?!"

"What? What's wrong?"

As embarrassed as Lucy was, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the offer. ' _He wants to see me touch myself? That's…really hot.'_ Taking a deep breath, Lucy turned around and took her hands away from her pussy, spreading her legs in front of him. "Okay. Why don't…we watch each other?" she asked, taking advantage of the moment. Even if she couldn't confess her love for Natsu, that doesn't mean she couldn't enjoy a dirty moment.

Natsu grinned, not understanding the sexual implications of this whole situation. "Sure!" He turned around to let Lucy get an up close and personal look at his manhood.

As soon as she saw Natsu's cock, Lucy felt like she was going to faint. She'd imagined Natsu was well-endowed but he was equipped with a clamhammer gifted from the gods. Lucy wished she'd packed a ruler to measure his manhood. He certainly had enough length and girth to make any woman wet. Her hand started to rub herself just from staring at his thick manhood, Natsu following suit.

The awkwardness soon gave way as the two indulged in each other. Natsu looked Lucy in the eye while he stroked himself, wondering why this was feeling better than usual. It didn't take him that long to rub one out and like he told Lucy it was mainly just to release the pressure. Never had he actually masturbated for sexual pleasure. But his eyes couldn't help but feast on the sight of the hot blonde as she pressed her fingers against her delicate folds and rubbed them gently.

Lucy noticed that hungry stare and she found herself getting turned on. She couldn't take her eyes off of Natsu's cock while his hand slowly jerked up and down, the thick head smeared in pre-cum. Her thumb circled her clit, feeling tingles of pleasure spark throughout her body. ' _He's so big. I'm pretty sure if he put it inside me…'_ Her body started to shake in delight at the though. ' _I'd be ruined for other men. But I don't want other men. I want Natsu. I want Natsu inside of me.'_

Hoping to entice Natsu, Lucy spread her legs wider and cupped her breast again, her pussy on full display for Natsu to see. But Lucy had no idea how sharp Natsu's senses were. Nor did she realize just how much of an animal Natsu could become when he was hit with a newfound sense of lust.

The sudden glazed, hungry look in Natsu's eyes tipped Lucy off that something was wrong. "N-Natsu?" she asked, stopping her fingering when Natsu ceased jacking off. "Natsu, are you okay?"

But Natsu's mind had checked out. What replaced it was something that Lucy had never encountered before. She was taken aback when Natsu suddenly leaned forward and pushed Lucy.

"Oof!" went Lucy as she feel backwards onto the bed, surprised by Natsu's sudden action. "Natsu! What's gotten into you-" She was silenced when she found Natsu between her legs. "Oh!" She gasped for air when a wet tongue touched her sensitive folds. She couldn't believe it: Natsu was eating her out!

Lucy threw her arms back and cried out from the sudden tongue lashing to her loins. As befitting a Fire Wizard, Natsu's tongue was hot against her wet cooch. "Ah! Natsu!" Lucy breathed. She saw that Natsu was laying on his side, his throbbing cock pointing at her. Reaching out with her hand, Lucy grasped the Dragon Slayer's hard shaft. ' _He's so big! I can barely wrap my hand around him.'_ Impressed by Natsu's girth, Lucy slowly stroked him. Her efforts earned her hot moans straight into her muff, the animal that had replaced Natsu eating her out with more effort.

"Ah! Ahhh!" Lucy continued to moan. "A…little higher…" she pleaded. Natsu surprisingly heard her and started to lick higher. When the molten hot tongue grazed her clit, Lucy gripped the sheets and howled in ecstasy, her hand moving with a will of its own. Part of her wanted to give Natsu the same amount of pleasure that he was giving her. When Natsu closed his mouth around her pussy and began to push his tongue into the depths of her womanhood Lucy began to lose all control. She may have been flirtatious and could be lewd at times but she wasn't promiscuous or a pure slut. Having someone munch on her muff was something she'd never experienced and coupled with a hot, fiery tongue she couldn't handle it.

The lustful beast within Natsu pushed his conscious mind to the depths of his brain while he felt the soft hand stroke him. Lucy's handjob was awkward and clumsy due to the position they were in but lit a fire in him only the hardest of battles could inspire. So close was Natsu already that he didn't need much incentive to go over the edge. "Mmmmh!" he softly moaned into Lucy's pussy, drunk off her scent and her juices.

Despite her eyes squeezing shut Lucy could feel Natsu's cock pulsing in her hand. She'd no idea how long Natsu had been pent up and she found out the hard way when Natsu let loose. The first rope of cum that shot out of him went the distance and landed on her chest, staining her soft breasts with his sticky seed. Her hand became soaked as his cum started spilling out, continuing to shoot out and hit her tits and stomach. Letting go of his spent cock, Lucy lazily brought her cum-stained hand to her face and gave it a lick, finding Natsu's essence to be salty but delicious.

Even in orgasm Natsu didn't stop. His tongue continued to lick Lucy's cooch, his hot breath hitting her sensitive clit. Unable to hold back any longer, Lucy arched her back and squished Natsu's face between her thighs, cutting off his oxygen with her strong legs. "Ahhh! Ohhhh!" Lucy threw her head back and cried out her love's name. "NATSU!" Lucy faded into oblivion as she came all over Natsu's face, a quivering, squirting boneless pile of flesh in her place. Natsu lapped up her juices, too lost in his primal urges to let a silly thing like air get the best of him.

Collapsing onto the bed, Lucy let the stars in her eyes spin away. Her body tingled with sensation. She had no idea how long she laid there, struck by the bliss that was surging through her body like a narcotic. After what seemed like an eternity in paradise she came back down to earth and became Lucy Heartfilia again. Blinking her eyes open, the dirtied Wizard sat up and looked around. "Natsu?"

"Zzzzz…zzzzz…zzzzz…"

The young man lay on his back, snoring softly while slumbering. So much lust and not enough oxygen helped put the Dragon Slayer to sleep, oblivious to his cum-soaked friend.

Yet Lucy couldn't help but giggle. "Anybody else and I'd get offended." But she knew Natsu and couldn't stay mad. Getting up, she quietly grabbed her towel and cleaned herself off before she went over to the sleeping Natsu and cleaned him up before wiping up the mess on the sheets. ' _Hope I don't have to pay extra for dirtying those.'_

Once everything was back to normal Lucy climbed back into bed with her friend and pulled the covers over them. Sidling over to Natsu, she found him to be incredibly warm, as if she was sleeping next to a cozy fireplace. Placing her head on the pillow next to his, Lucy wondered what she'd say to Natsu in the morning to explain all of this. ' _Still, I got to see Natsu's wild side. Maybe I'll get to see more.'_ Leaning closer to Natsu's ears, Lucy caressed his cheek. "Natsu…" she whispered softly. "I don't know if you can hear me…but I love you," she confessed. She kissed his forehead and laid her head back down to go to sleep, hopeful for tomorrow's adventure, unaware of the craziness awaiting her and Natsu at lair of the Clothomancer…

To be continued


	5. The Clothomancer

**Warning: Nudity!**

 _Chapter Five: The Clothomancer_

 _ **The next day...**_

"Nghhh…" groaned Lucy as her mind drifted away from slumber's grasp. The light filtering through the window kissed her face, forcing her eyes open with their sharp rays. As her senses slowly came back to her, Lucy let her vision clear before she felt a heavy weight press on her chest. Looking down, Lucy took in the sight of a head full of pink hair, Natsu's face pressed into her tits.

The calm that had been filling the room shattered upon the realization. Lucy's blood rushed to her face and she went stiff as a board. The memory of what they'd done the night before burned through her mind. They might not have had sex but their erotic play was just as dirty. ' _Well…I wanted us to wake up in bed naked together but…this isn't quite what I had in mind…'_ she thought, wondering what to say.

The girl stirring underneath him woke up Natsu. Opening his eyes to find his head in his friend's cleavage. "Oh, morning Lucy," he yawned, sitting up in bed.

"Um…good morning, Natsu," Lucy nervously greeted as she sat up in bed. Despite knowing Natsu had seen her nude all day yesterday she still covered herself with the covers out of embarrassment.

Stretching his arms, Natsu happily got up and grinned, looking out the window towards the tower in the distance. "Alright! Time to torch the guy who created all those weird clothes! Hah!" He laughed. "Too bad Gray isn't here! This guy sounds like his worst nightmare!"

The nervousness Lucy felt gave way to confusion. ' _Does he not remember what we did last night? I mean, we literally masturbated in front of each other before he ate me out and I gave him a handjob.'_ "Um…Natsu? About last night…" Lucy started.

Turning around, Natsu merely smiled. He only remembered playing with himself while looking at Lucy, his animal instincts blurring everything that happened afterwards. "That was fun! That didn't feel nearly as good as when I did it alone!"

Naturally Lucy sweatdropped and sighed in exasperation. ' _Of course he wouldn't remember…'_

"How come my mouth tastes like fish?"

Lucy couldn't help a small giggle as she slid out of bed, her ample breasts bouncing as she stretched. "Oh, no reason," she lied. If Natsu didn't remember it, then it would be pointless to try to jog his memory. Lucy would simply focus on seducing Natsu while he was wide awake. "Let's go find that Clothomancer. The village headman said he lives in that tower in the forest."

"Wonder why he wants to destroy the village? And with killer pants too?"

All Lucy could do was shrug. She was about as clueless as Natsu. She'd examined one of the remains of the killer pants after they finished their battle. Whoever had created them had talent in magic but Lucy could discern no other details. ' _Perhaps if Erza was here she'd find something…'_ Lucy thought absentmindedly before snapping back to reality. ' _No! Erza isn't here and that's what I wanted. It's just me and Natsu. Me…and Natsu…naked.'_ Her mind instantly went back to Natsu when he was fully erect.

"Lucy? You okay? Your face is red."

Covering her cheeks with her hands, Lucy turned around to keep her embarrassment from Natsu. "Nothing!"

 _ **Later…**_

Though the day was hot, the forest canopy kept the Wizards naked bodies cool as they trekked through the forest.

Lucy kept looking down at the bag she'd brought that contained her whip, books, keys and her clothes. Since they were no longer in the village, part of Lucy wanted to scramble to put her clothes back on. But she silenced that part of herself. As long as she was alone with Natsu, she could put up with walking around in her birthday suit.

' _And we're still within the boundaries of their community. If they found out I wore clothes…'_ Lucy shuddered. ' _I don't want to pay that hefty fine…'_

The stone tower in the distance drew closer as they carried on. Lucy would occasionally glance over at her friend, hoping to see if his eyes were wandering to her nudity. But alas, Natsu's one-track mind was focus on the mission at hand, much to Lucy's dismay. She was on the job and she knew that the Clothomancer had to be stopped from destroying the nudist colony but the whole point of them coming alone was so that she could confess her feelings to Natsu.

The blonde was so lost in thought as to how to get Natsu's attention that she failed to notice her friend stop in front of her. She bumped into him and blinked. "Oh, sorry," she mumbled before looking up at the stone tower. "So this is the place?"

"Looks like it. But…" Natsu frowned. "Is it just me, Lucy, or does this place seem…"

"Badly constructed? Yeah," Lucy agreed, nodding after getting a better look at the tower.

The tower was badly misshapen, shaped like something a child would make out of model clay in an art class. The tower stretched up to the sky, the top shaped like an upside-down top. Just the sight made Natsu and Lucy question the Clothomancer's sanity. The whole place looked like it could fall over at any time. "He's probably up at the top of the tower," Lucy noted.

Walking up to the wall of the stone monstrosity, Natsu clenched his hand into a fist. "Well, there's one way to bring him down. I'll knock the tower down and-"

"Wait!" Lucy shouted, grabbing his hand before he could light it on fire. "Remember what Chacto said?"

 _"Ah, there you are," Chacto greeted as the nude Wizards prepared to leave Nommé Village. "I was hoping to catch you two before you took off."_

 _"What's up?"_

 _"Well, young man, there's something I have to ask you."_

 _Lucy noticed Chacto's nervousness and wondered what the problem was. "What is it?"_

 _"I want this menace stopped. That much is clear. But I don't want the Clothomancer hurt too badly. If you can, please subdue him and bring him back to the village so that we can judge him ourselves. The main purpose for you is to stop his rampages." His eyes showed a hint of desperation. "Don't kill him."_

 _"You don't have to worry," Natsu smiled, putting his arms behind his head. "We don't kill."_

 _"Well I figured I'd ask anyway. The tales about the destructive power of Fairy Tail's Salamander is quite known to us."_

 _"It'll be fine, Chacto," Lucy assured. "I'll stop him before he does anything rash."_

 _The nudist smiled at the young woman. "I suppose it's true what they say. That behind every strong man is an even stronger woman supporting him." While Lucy blushed at the compliment, Chacto turned back to Natsu. "You've a good friend, boy."_

 _"She is. We've been through a lot together."_

 _"I bet. And after what I heard last night when I passed by the inn, I bet you'll be through a lot more."_

 _While Natsu looked at him confused, Lucy immediately turned cherry red and grabbed Natsu's arm. "Okay! I think it's time we're off!" Without another word she pulled Natsu away and headed into the forest, Chacto's laughter echoing behind her._

"If you knock down the tower, the Clothomancer could be killed. We have to bring him back to the village alive, remember."

Unclenching his fist, Natsu relented. "Why do they want him anyway? Wouldn't it be best to just beat him up and then let him leave and not come back?" Natsu pointed out.

"I don't know. But judging by Chacto's request it's safe to say that the Clothomancer is someone they know. Maybe they had a falling out or something and want to settle things themselves?"

"That's weird, but okay. Um…Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

Lucy quickly let go of Natsu's hand and decided to get things back on track. "So let's see…" Lucy looked around for a door but found none along the base of the tower. "It's too bad Happy isn't here. He'd fly us up in no time."

"Lucy! Over here!"

Natsu was standing in front of a small hole in the wall that led into the tower. Peering inside, Lucy tried to see how deep the hole went. "I think it might go through the wall all the way," Natsu claimed.

"Yeah, but why don't I just use Virgo to dig underneath?" Lucy had her keys out and ready to summon her servant.

Natsu's frown instantly dissuaded her. "I don't know. This tower doesn't look stable. If you tried digging I'm sure it'll fall over. You did say you wanted to get this guy in one piece, right?"

Lucy hated it when she was right. "I guess but…" Lucy peered into the tunnel and frowned. "It's a tight fit, isn't it?"

"We should be able to squeeze through. Or I could try to burn a hole into the tower?" Natsu suggested.

"No. Like you said, the tower looks pretty unstable. We're going to have to be careful while fighting the Clothomancer. No going wild, okay?"

To her amusement, Natsu slumped. "Aww! What's the fun of that?"

"Just don't bring the tower down on top of us, okay?" Taking a deep breath, Lucy squeezed into the hole in the wall, Natsu following behind her.

The tunnel was tighter than Lucy had anticipated. She slowly crawled through it, her assets working agasint her as she fought to not get stuck. "Maybe we should have just knocked the tower down…" Lucy grumbled, clutching her keys tightly as she continued to crawl.

"Hey, could you move a little faster, Lucy?" asked an impatient Natsu when his head bumped into Lucy's naked ass. Though he didn't say it, part of him became entranced by Lucy's round booty right in his face that was wiggling right at him.

Instinct from years of men perving on her ass kicked in and she kicked Natsu. "Natsu! Don't touch my ass!" she shrieked, scrambling for the exit hole.

' _Damn this killer body of mine!'_ Lucy cursed as she struggled to squeeze through the tiny hole. The exit hole was much smaller than the entrance and it was taking all her effort to just breath, her arms and head sticking out. "Almost…almost…" she gasped as her tits got smooshed. "Urgh!" she groaned in exasperation. If she'd known this was going to be a problem she'd have let Natsu go first. "I'm stuck!"

"Want me to push?" came a voice behind her.

Lucy sighed. "If you wouldn't mind?" The blond bit down on her lip when hands touched her ass. ' _Why is it when Natsu actually wants to touch me it's never for anything romantic?'_ she wondered to herself before Natsu gave her a hard push. "Oof!" went the blonde as she was pushed out of the hole, her breasts breathing as they spilled out. After a few more shoves Lucy was mostly through. Mostly.

"Um…Lucy? I think you're butt's a little big?" Natsu noted when he saw that Lucy's ass was stuck in the hole.

"Natsu!" Lucy was starting to fume from irritation. "Don't tell a girl her butt's big! Just push!"

More pushing and grunting ensued. Lucy couldn't help but feel arousal start to build inside her. Natsu's hand were warm as always and his fingers dug into her meaty cheeks as he continued to push.

Just when Lucy thought she was going to be stuck forever her body finally gave and she fell through the hole. "Oof!" She landed on the floor with her ass sticking in the air. "Why me?" she groaned while her face was in the floor.

Natsu's head poked out of the hole to see Lucy in such a compromised position. "You okay, Lucy?" he asked, concerned yet still unable to take his eyes off Lucy's bare bottom and her exposed cunt.

"I'm fine…" Lucy grumbled before picking herself up. Turning around, she saw Natsu having a similar struggle fitting through the hole. "Here, let me give you a pull." She grabbed his hands and started to pull as hard as she could. "Jeez, you really are stuck in there!" she groaned as she pulled.

"Just a little farther, I think I'm…OUT!" Natsu gasped as he popped out of the hole like a cork, landing right on top of Lucy.

For the second time that day Lucy found herself with Natsu's face in her cleavage and it was far more embarrassing than the last time. "Um…Natsu?" Lucy started, not knowing what to say to make this less awkward.

"Sorry," Natsu softly said as he quickly got off Lucy and held out his hand to help her up. "We aren't doing that again," he said as he brushed off the dirt and debris off his body.

"Agreed. Next time let's just blast our way out," Lucy said as she brushed off the dirt on her boobs. Looking up, she saw Natsu with a smile on his face. "What is it?"

"It's funny. I like it when you want to smash stuff."

Lucy smiled back. "Guess a bit of you rubbed off on me."

As the two broke apart, they looked around to see where they were at. The room they were in was small, about the size of Lucy's living room with boxes full of cloth lining the walls. "This is a lot of fabric," Lucy noted upon opening one of the boxes. "Wonder where they all come from."

Natsu sniffed the air and bristled from the stench. "They've been here for a while." As Lucy opened another box, Natsu saw something out the corner of his eyes. Something that was slipping out of the box. "Lucy! Behind you!"

"Ssssss…"

A swish of flame was all Lucy heared before she turned around. Natsu stood behind her, his fingers on fire. At his feet lay a pair of tube socks, the heads shaped like snakes, cut off from the rest of their bodies.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Natsu." She quickly slammed the lid down on the box she'd opened to keep any more surprises from popping out. "Let's get out of here before anything else shows up."

Leaving the room, the pair found a spiraling staircase reaching up to the top of the tower. "Let's go."

Climbing the staircase proved no challenge. Natsu and Lucy went up the spiral staircase unimpeded by any threats. The two were on guard during the entire climb but no killer monsters arrived to stop them. "Think he knows we're here?" "Lucy asked.

"If he's not, then he's about to get a loud wake up call."

Reaching the top, the naked pair found themselves in a flat, wide room. All manner of cloth adorned the walls, each one a different color or design. The various sheets of cloth shuddered at the Wizards presence.

And at the far side of the room, sitting on what looked a throne made entirely out of crochet blankets, was the Clothomancer.

Immediately Lucy was reminded of the Edolas version of Gray. That world's version of the Ice Maker Wizard was completely bundled up with clothes. The Clothomancer made the Edolas Gray look tame in comparison. Neither could see the dark Wizard's face. Only a pair of dark, beady eyes peered from beneath a mountain of clothes, his limbs concealed by insanely long sleeves and pants. A mountain of pointy witch hats sat upon his head, making him a bizarre sight to behold.

The mountain of hats tilted, the only sign of the Clothomancer stirring. "Great, now the nude freaks are coming to me. I assume that you're the ones who destroyed my creations?" came a muffled voice.

"Yeah, that was us. They burned nicely," Natsu grinned, his hand already aflame.

"So you're the infamous Natsu Dragneel." The mountain of clothes turned to Lucy. "And you're his partner, Lucy Heartfillia. So, obvious question: why are you two naked? The last I checked, Fairy Tail members wore clothes," he asked, irritation in his voice.

Natsu looked down at his naked self and simply shrugged while Lucy, obviously, covered herself with her hands. "We didn't want to change back to our clothes since we have to go back to the village after we beat you," he said bluntly.

The pile of talking clothes shuddered, as if Natsu's and Lucy's nudity was highly uncomfortable for him. "So that's it, huh? You were hired to drag me back to Chacto's village of perverts? And here I thought you Fairy Tail Wizards had some integrity!" he huffed.

"Says the guy who keeps trying to smash their village!" Natsu huffed. "I think it's time we see who's hiding underneath those clothes!"

"You perverts can try!" A sleeve raised up, glowing red. "I'll rend you two asunder!"

A bright light shined out of the sleeve and the fabric that surrounded the room came to life. The cloths weaved and molded together to form new monster clothes. Before Natsu stood a group of kimonos, their collars twisted to form an ugly demon mask. Their sleeves, flattened and dyed silver, made sparks fly as they crossed their arms, obviously katanas. Lucy heard a growl behind her and saw the biggest sweater she had ever seen, shaped like a hideous bear.

"I have enough cloth to last a lifetime," the Clothomancer laughed, a pair of sentry-like trench coats on either side of him. "I'm not some Dark Guild flunky. I'm the Clothomancer!"

Lucy merely deadpanned. "Might want to workshop that name…" she mumbled.

The monster bear sweater growled in anger and attacked, swinging its huge claw arms at the blonde. At the same time the kimono-blades all lunged for Natsu's head.

Dodging the strike, Lucy gripped her keys. "Not this time! I won't be caught off guard again!" She grabbed her key ring and activated one of the keys. "Star Dress: Cancer!" Her body glowed before she reappeared in her magical outfit, wearing a kimono-like variant of Cancer's outfit with two swords in her hands. "Here I go!"

The monster sweater attacked but its strike was slow and clumsy. Lucy's, on the other hand, were given the edge thanks to her magic. She weaved underneath the creature and slashed it with her swords, her enhanced speed letting her slice it to ribbons.

"Not bad, Lucy!" Natsu grinned as he ducked a sword and turned its owner to ash with his Fire Dragon's Talons. "I didn't know you learned how to use a sword!"

Lucy grinned. "Well, I might have taken a few lessons from Erza."

Turning back to his opponents, Natsu wasted no time in turning them to ash. "Is that all you got?" he taunted as he cleaved through the last one while Lucy diced several tube socks snakes that were thrown at her.

"Hmph! At least one of you has the decency to put some clothes on," the Clothomancer mumbled, still not getting out of his throne. "But I won't go back! I'll never go back to that pit of indecency!"

Running up to Natsu, Lucy remembered Chacto's plea. "Wait, are you from the village? Is that why you're trying to destroy it?"

A beastly growl came from the Clothomancer. The mountain of clothes levitated off the throne and he hung in the air. "I hated that sick place! I'm going to make those perverts pay for every day I had to stay there! And I'll make you pay for trying to take me back!"

"Uh, if you hate them so much, why not just leave?" Natsu asked.

"SHUT UP!" Both of the ridiculously long sleeves held out and a darker light emanated from the sleeves. "Since my first creations aren't good enough, I'll crush you myself!"

Natsu cocked his head. "How, you aren't really that tough."

"Natsu! Quit antagonizing him!"

But the Clothomancer was already enraged by Natsu's taunt. "Oh, you want tough? HOW ABOUT THIS!"

A world of color filled the room. All of the fabrics in the room flew off the wall and flew towards the Clothomancer. The Dark Wizard wrapped the cloth around himself in an orb. Natsu was unimpressed. "Gonna have to smoke him out, I guess," he suggested as he held up a burning hand.

"If he's in there, we can't hurt him too much," Lucy said back. She nudged his arm and held up her swords. "I'll cut him out and you can give him a black eye."

"I like the way you think."

"If you two are finished flirting…" came the Clothomancer's voice from within the cloth orb. "I'm the Clothomancer! The master of fabric! You freaks are going to pay for insulting me!"

"Sheesh, you sound like a little kid…" Lucy deadpanned.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you handle my ultimate weapon!" A giant clawed foot stamped down onto the floor, the tower shuddering. The orb changed shape and formed a new creation, the Clothomancer riding on top. "Behold! My Cloth Dragon!"

The newest creation was now a dragon made out of cloth, taking up half the space of the room. The beast snarled at the two Wizards, who were unimpressed by the evil creation.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Just torch it."

"You naked idiot!" the Clothomancer taunted as Natsu calmly walked towards his beast. "My Cloth Dragon will chomp you to-"

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled before his flaming fist torched the dragon's head. The Clothomancer shrieked as he fell from the back of his dead creature, his hats tumbling from his head, save for one.

"How…how did you-"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"Oh…" The Clothomancer cowered as Natsu stormed over to him. "Please don't kill me!" he pleaded, shaking in his countless coats.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Natsu grinned happily.

"Really?"

Natsu's fist to his face said otherwise. "Well, I did promise I'd at least knock you out," he told the Clothomancer as he sprawled onto the floor unconscious with a black eye. He looked back up to Lucy, who phased out of her Star Dress to become nude again. "You ready to head back."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I'm just glad that the tower didn't collapse while we were still in it."

Then the two heard the sounds of stone crumbling and the floor started to tilt.

All Lucy could do was facepalm. "Why do I open my mouth?"

To be continued


	6. Keys and Dragons

**Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Six: Keys and Dragons_

 **Nomme Village**

Wiping his sweaty brow, Chacto set his hammer down and sat down on the soft grass to take a break. The villagers were busy repairing the damage done by the Clothomancer's minions during the previous attack. The task was exasperated by the fact that they kept having to try to repair the damage before the next wave of monsters appeared. Most of the villagers were in the midst of reconscrutcting a house that was demolished by a giant pair of killer pants, the nudists covered in work aprons and gloves. They might have nudists but they weren't stupid.

Staring off at the misshapen tower in the distance, Chacto could only hope that the Wizards would keep their word and bring back the Clothomancer in one piece. "Raphael…" he muttered forlornly. "I'm sorry…"

The nudist headman was snapped out of his doldrums when the earth rumbled beneath his feet. His eyes widened at the sight of the tower falling, a cloud of dust erupting in its place. Chacto leapt to his feet in alarm. "Oh no!"

The other villagers put down their tools, murmuring amongst themselves and wondering what became of their enemy and the two Wizards who came to their aid. Chacto set aside his gloves and apron before turning to the others. "Now's not the time to gawk!" he shouted at them. "We need to go and see if those two are alright! They could be buried under a pile of rubble! And we need to know what happened to the Clothomancer!" He dashed towards the forest along with several of the villagers but stopped in their tracks when they saw the pair coming towards them.

Natsu waved as he and Lucy entered the village. Both of the naked teens were covered in dust and dirt but were otherwise unharmed. "Hey, guys! We beat up your weirdo!" Behind him was the Clothomancer, being dragged by Natsu with one of his scarfs around his neck.

Chacto's jaw hung low. He knew that Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia were said to be formidable fighters but they were practically unharmed. "You're both okay? But…" he pointed to where the Clothomancer's tower used to be. "But we saw the tower fall to the ground! We feared the worst."

Lucy scratched the back of her head and shrugged. "We're Fairy Tail Wizards. Things tend to break when we're around. Especially with Natsu doing the fighting. We're used to it."

For a change, Natsu frowned at being called the cause of the distraction. "Hey, it's not my fault the tower fell." He pointed back to the defeated Dark Wizard. "It's his fault his tower was so shoddily built. And when he made that big cloth dragon, its heavy weight caused the tower to shift and fall over."

"But…but how did you survive?" Chacto asked, still in shock while walking over to examine the Clothomancer.

"Oh, that was Lucy," Natsu grinned proudly. "I blasted a hole in the wall and we jumped as the tower was falling. Lucy summoned Aries to cushion our fall with her wool."

"Yeah, that took a lot of explaining…" Lucy lamented, remembering having to explain to the confused, blushing Aries why she and Natsu were nude after they survived the fall.

"I see." The man nodded and gave the two a gracious bow. "Thank you for stopping the Clothomancer. We'll celebrate your victory tonight. I'll have your reward ready for you tomorrow morning. In the meantime..." his expression hardened as he looked down at the unconscious ball of clothes, "I believe it's time we had a chat with our friend here."

"Want us to hand him over to the authorities?" Lucy offered.

"Thank you, young lady, but we here at Nommé Village take care of our own problems. Plus as you might guess, most folks tend to avoid our village out of embarrassment."

"Is it because you're all naked?" Natsu asked.

"Precisely." Chacto knelt down and started to unbutton the first of the Clothomancer's many coats. "I'd prefer not speaking to a clump of coats. Help me take off these ridiculous clothes."

Chacto started to strip the Clothomancer of his garments assisted by Natsu and a reluctant Lucy. To make sure the Clothomancer didn't make the clothes come to life when he woke up, Natsu took the precaution of piling them and turning them to ash with his flames. As the Dark Wizard came into view, the two Fairy Tail members were surprised to see that the Clothomancer was just a young boy, no older than sixteen with short black hair and a thin physique albeit with one eye swollen shut from where Natsu punched him. By the time they were done, the Clothomancer had been stripped down to his briefs, tying him to a pole in the middle of the village.

To Lucy and Natsu's shock, Chacto delivered a harsh slap to the Clothomancer's face to wake him up. "Raphael! Wake up this instant, Raphael!" he yelled into the boy's face.

The boy's eyes blinked as he was brought back to unconsciousness. Lucy winced as Chacto slapped the Clothomancer again, her assumption that Chacto had a connection to his enemy to be correct. Natsu nudged Lucy's arm. "Hey, Lucy? How come they look alike?"

Natsu's naiveté was so funny that it almost made Lucy laugh. "Don't you get it, Natsu? The Clothomancer is obviously Chacto's son."

"Okay, but why is he trying to wreck his dad's village?"

Once the Clothomancer, Raphael, was slapped awake, he glared at his naked father and struggled to break free from his bindings. "You!" He realized that he was back in the nudist colony and his face paled. His blood turned to ice when he saw the rest of the naked villagers. "Oh no, not here! Let me out of here!" He started thrashing agasint the pole, trying to break the ropes before his father slapped him again. "Ow!"

"You're not going anywhere, boy! Not after all the damage you caused!" Chacto cocked a thumb over to the observing Natsu and Lucy. "And stripped of your precious cloth, what could you do against them?"

Bound, outnumbered and helpless, Raphael slumped against the pole. "Give me back my clothes…" he murmured pathetically. "At least let me put some pants on…"

"Can't. We burned your clothes."

"What?!" Raphael screamed. "Let me out of here! I don't want to be in a village full of freaks!"

Lucy interrupted the uncomfortable father-son reunion. "Um…Chacto? Why is your son the one who's been trying to destroy the village?" she asked.

Looking back at his son, Chacto gave a deep sigh. "Unfortunately he's been like this since the day he came here. His mother and I split up shortly after he was born. She took him to a small town and raised him there. Unfortunately, about four years ago, when he was twelve, she passed away from illness and I took my son in to raise him."

"And that's when my hell began," Chacto interrupted, glaring at the naked blonde. "For four years I had to endure these insane freaks and their naturalism. My mother raised me with a sense of modesty. It was agony to have to walk around naked with these freaks. So I learned Cloth magic and decided to teach my idiot father a lesson!" he smirked before Chacto slapped him again.

"A lesson? Destroying our home with those ridiculous monsters of yours is a lesson?" Chacto roared with a rage so similar to Makarov that it made both Lucy and Natsu shiver. "You will be punished!"

"Oh what? You're going to banish me from your freak village? Again?" Raphael mocked.

"No." Chacto pointed to the ruined houses. "You are going to rebuild everything your monstrosities demolished. And you'll do it naked, since you hate it so much."

"What? Oh come on!" Raphael whined. He yelped when his father ripped off his briefs, making him naked as everyone else. "Hey!"

"You'll do as you're told. And while you're fixing the mess you made, you and I are going to talk," Chacto told him before walking away. "But for the moment, you can stay tied there and think about what you've done." The naked headman walked away from his rebellious son. "I'm sorry for the trouble he's caused," he told his fellow villagers as well as Lucy and Natsu. "I thought he'd become used to our lifestyle but I didn't think he'd lash out like this."

"What are you going to do once he's finished helping the repairs?" Lucy asked out of concern. The way Chacto slapped his son was too reminiscent of her own abusive father.

"I'll talk with him, try to get him to understand why we are the way we are. If he can't live with it, I'll send him somewhere far away."

"Well if nothing else he'd make a good fashion designer."

Chacto waved his hand. "But that's for the future. For now, it's time to celebrate your success. We'll have the party at sundown."

"Woo! Party time!" Natsu cheered. "That's one way to wrap up a mission!"

Meanwhile, back at the pole, Raphael could only close his eyes and pray that this was all a bad dream. "A bunch of dancing, partying nudists. Just kill me now, Dad…" he whispered, looking more pathetic than ever…

 _ **Later that night…**_

Lucy was no stranger to whacky celebrations but having a party at a nudist colony was certainly a first. She sat on a barrel with a drink in her hand as she watched Natsu dance around a bonfire with the others. She looked over at Raphael, still tied to his pole nearby and wondering if he was going to be okay. The pale expression on his face made her think that perhaps his father's punishment was too harsh.

But her main focus was Natsu. Her heart sank into her stomach when she realized that their mission was over and their time alone was coming to an end. ' _What was the point?'_ she asked herself, nursing her alcohol. ' _I don't even know if he likes me that way, even after all we've been through. For all I know, he likes Erza or Lisanna more than me'_.

Then she noticed all of the ladies surrounding Natsu, trying to get his attention.

The hot, naked ladies.

Seeing the women obviously trying to steal her friend away from her, a rare spark of jealousy lit inside her. Knowing that this was her only chance at real happiness, Lucy knew that she needed to act now. She put the glass to her lips and downed her liquid courage. "Screw it. I'm going for it," she told herself. "It's now or never."

Hopping off the barrel, the blonde walked over to the dancing Natsu and tapped his shoulder. "Um…Natsu?" she asked, giving the nude villagers a stern glare. "Can I have a word with you for a few minutes…alone?" she quickly asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Natsu turned to the other dancers. "I'll be right back!"

Taking Natsu by the hand, Lucy led her back to the inn they were staying and took him up to their room. "What's wrong? Don't you like the party?" Natsu asked, concerned at his friend's strange behavior.

"I like it. These are nice folk…if you can get past the constant nudity. But enough about them. Um…Natsu?" Lucy sat down on the bed and looked at her friend. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

Natsu sat down next to her and noticed how nervous she was. "What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked, not understanding why Lucy was blushing so much.

"Natsu, you…" Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat and silenced the butterflies in her belly. "You mean a lot to me…" She looked up at Natsu and stared into his eyes. "I always remember the first time we met, when you saved me from Bora. And then you helped me get into Fairy Tail. We became a team with Erza, Gray and Wendy…" she put a hand on Natsu's thigh. "All this time, I've always thought of you as a friend. But…for a while, I've started thinking you as someone much more than a friend."

The sincerity in Lucy's eyes and her sudden closeness started to make Natsu's heart beat faster. A shiver ran up his spine from how soft Lucy's hand was on his thigh, her fingers so close to his manhood. "L-Lucy, what…do you mean?"

Taking another deep breath, Lucy put her hand on Natsu's chest, feeling the beat of his heart under her fingertips. "Natsu…I care more about you than I've ever cared about anyone in my life. I never want to leave your side. I never want to go on an adventure if it's not with you. I…I can't bear the thought of not living without you. The truth is…" she leaned forward until she could see her reflection in Natsu's eyes. "The truth is…you mean the world to me. Natsu…I love you."

Spurred by the booze in her system, Lucy closed the gap and pressed her lips against Natsu, giving her friend the kiss of a lifetime.

Natsu did not often find himself dumbstruck but Lucy's confession and kiss stirred up a feeling in his chest, something that he'd always felt for Lucy but had never put to words before. He felt it last night when the two were masturbating but hearing Lucy's confession helped Natsu understand it. When Lucy pulled away from the kiss, Natsu looked at her with a dazed expression before he found his brain. Her wrapped his arms around her and pulled into his strong embrace. He returned Lucy's kiss with another and held her close, lost in the softness of Lucy's warm lips. Lucy deepened the kiss and moaned into Natsu's lips, reaching up and running her hands through Natsu's hair. As soon as they parted Natsu felt the words come out before he could control himself. "Lucy…I love you too." He blinked when he saw Lucy start to cry. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

"I've…I've waited so long to say that…and to hear you say that…" She wiped the tears from her eyes and cupped his face. "I love you, Natsu. I love you so much." She kissed him again, this time with more passion and fervor. She opened her mouth and invited Natsu to treat her with his tongue. Natsu accepted her invitation and plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting the alcohol she'd been drinking on her tongue. "Mmmmh!" Lucy sucked on Natsu's tongue, drunk off her love for him. And also booze.

Rough hands traveled up Lucy's naked back, feeling every curve she had. A shiver ran down the blonde's back when she felt his fingers trail up her spine. She wrapped her arms around him and tightened their embrace to soak up his warmth. Natsu moaned into her lips as soft breasts pushed against his hard chest. Their tongues began to duel and their kiss turned sloppy. Soon both teens couldn't keep their hands off each other.

They broke for air and panted while catching their breath. Natsu stared at Lucy's naked body and felt a wave of arousal stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. The beast that lay within him was called forth once more but this time Natsu found himself in control of it, his confession helping shape his lust for Lucy.

Breaking the embrace, Lucy took hold of Natsu's hands and guided them to her breasts. She giggled as he naturally cupped her exposed titties. "It's funny. I remember the last time you did this?" she said, giving a slight moan when Natsu squeezed her breasts.

"I remember you bonking me on the head," Natsu chuckled back.

"Ah! You really like touching my breasts, don't you?" Lucy teased.

"Yeah," Natsu quietly confessed, noting how Lucy's nipples were getting hard. "Does it feel good?" He didn't know how to please a woman, having only ever pleased himself.

"Y-yeah," Lucy breathed before noticing the hard manhood in between her friend's legs. "I can tell you're feeling it too." She reached down and grabbed it, once again feeling his hardness. "Does that feel good?" she asked, her hand slowly traveling up and down his long shaft.

Natsu's answer came in the form of another kiss. While their tongues reconnected with lustful fervor, his nose picked up the scent of her womanhood and eagerly reached down to finger her. He found her womanhood wet to the touch and felt her moan into his lips.

Lucy was horny. She couldn't deny how bad she wanted Natsu. She wanted him the moment they came to Nommé Village and took off their clothes. Now their feelings were laid as bare as their bodies and Lucy wanted to explode with her lust.

She let go of Natsu's cock and slid off the bed. Settling herself between Natsu's legs, Lucy kissed her way down his built chest until she was facing Natsu's cock. "So big…so thick…" she breathed, her breath touching the tip before she cupped her breasts. "Since you like my breasts so much, let me show you how good I can use them." Cupping her soft tits, Lucy wedged Natsu's cock between them and started to pleasure him with a titjob.

The soft pressure that ensnared his manhood was heavenly for the Dragon Slayer. He couldn't help but put his hands on Lucy's head and run his hands through her beautiful blonde hair. "Ah! Lucy!" he moaned, leaning back and feeling tension swell inside of him. "It feels…so good!" He couldn't hold it back for long. He'd been staring at Lucy's beautiful body all day and the way she was pleasuring him with her heavenly breasts was too much for him to take. "I'm…gonna…blow!" he grunted.

"Do it," Lucy pleaded, the tip of the cock in her fleshy embrace smearing pre-cum all over her tits. "Cum all over my tits."

Natsu didn't keep her waiting. He grunted Lucy's name before his manhood released his seed, erupting white-hot cum all over her tits. Lucy felt a string of sticky spunk hit her cheek close to her mouth and licked it, Natsu's seed just as hot as she anticipated. She grabbed a rag out of her bag nearby to clean her breasts up but barely finished before Natsu suddenly yanked her up to kiss her again. "Mmmh!" Hands gripped Lucy's hips and she was pushed backwards until her back was against the wall. Natsu's cock was as hard as ever, brushing against Lucy's hip before he leaned forward and cupped Lucy's breasts again, sucking on her nipple before he slid down to get a good look at her dripping womanhood.

The blush on Lucy's face intensified when Natsu's fingers touched her pink folds and spread them wide. "N-Natsu!" she squealed, embarrassed by such a bold move. "Don't spread me-OH!" The blonde was interrupted when Natsu suddenly started to eat her out, burying his face in her crotch and sticking his tongue inside her. It'd only been last night but Lucy had forgotten how hot Natsu's fiery mouth was. "Oh my god!" She cried out, feeling the burning hot tongue explore her insides. "Oh Natsu!" she breathed. "That's it! Eat my pussy!"

As Lucy's hands pushed his faced into her crotch, Natsu inebriated himself on her taste and scent. The taste of Lucy's cunt was strange yet oddly familiar. His nose pressed into Lucy's clit and breathed hot air onto her sensitive bundle of nerves. His hands gripped Lucy's thighs while he continued to eat her out.

"Ah! Don't stop! Oh! There!" she howled when Natsu's tongue touched her sweet spot. "Right there!" She let go of Natsu's head to fondle her breasts, squeezing her tender melons while the knot inside her tightened, threatening to uncoil in a fit of madness. Then she felt one of Natsu's fingers enter her hole along with his tongue and it threw her over the edge. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Her head banged the wall behind her as she threw hit back and felt her body tremble from her orgasm. Natsu felt the rush of juices flow into his mouth from her gushing pussy. "Oh god…" Lucy slumped agasint the wall and panted for breath, her loins feeling like they were on fire. "Natsu…" She looked down and saw that hungry look in his eyes. As he stood back up she reached down to stroke his throbbing cock, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

"Lucy…" Natsu growled lustfully.

"I love you, Natsu," Lucy breathed before kissing him deeply one more time. "Please put it inside me!" she begged.

Possessed by the beast within, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hips and lifted her up. Lucy's eyes widened when his hands gripped the back of her knees and pushed her legs up. Unable to move thanks to his strong grip, the girl found herself in a mating press up against the wall. Natsu kept Lucy pressed agasint the wall, instinct helping him guide his cock into her waiting snatch. Lucy held her breath when the large tip pressed into her folds.

A sharp thrust was all Natsu had to give before he became one with Lucy. The two gave a loud cry as they joined at the hips, both overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure of sex.

Lucy couldn't breathe. She'd pleasured herself with toys before so she didn't have a barrier. But Natsu's sheer size made her feel like the virgin she was. With one thrust Natsu was deep inside her. With her legs pressing into her and keeping her pinned, all Lucy could do was moan as Natsu started to move. A groan left her when Natsu slowly pulled out, her muscles trying to suck him back in when only the tip remained. Natsu thrust back into her and she moaned from the harsh blow to her groin.

Hearing Lucy's groaning, Natsu snapped out of his lustful stupor and noticed her expression. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine…" Lucy panted. "You're just…so big."

Natsu nodded. "I'll go slow."

Every slide into Lucy's pussy gradually began to change her insides. Lucy moaned as she felt Natsu's huge girth and length pleasure her like nothing else. No fingers or vibrator could give her this kind of pleasure. She could feel his cock hit all of her special spots. "So…ohhhh…" she moaned.

"Lucy…" Natsu panted, keeping a firm grip on Lucy's knees to keep her agasint the wall. He was used to feeling a pleasurable thrill in the heat of battle but this was a different thrill. He had no idea how good a woman's pussy felt. Sweat began to drip down his burning hot body while he pushed in and out of Lucy's womanhood. He saw how the pain on Lucy's face gave way to something more exotic. The expression Lucy was now making made Natsu want her more. "You're so good!" Natsu grunted.

"It's because…you're so…damn…big!" Lucy moaned. She caught her reflection in a mirror on the opposite wall. ' _I'm showing such a lewd face!'_ she thought to herself. Yesterday it would have mortified her. But today, after confessing her love for Natsu and joining him in coitus, she couldn't be happier. "Yes! Don't stop!" she panted, her nails digging into the wall and leaving deep scratches. "Faster! Natsu!"

The moaning in the room grew louder. Natsu found his stride and Lucy's pussy now eagerly welcomed him, letting the young man thrust into her faster and harder. With Natsu's strength it was a miracle that he didn't fuck her through the wall. The pair continuously moaned each other's names. Lucy's toes curled as she felt pleasure build inside her. "So good…" she moaned, closing her eyes. "I'm gonna cum!" Tears stung the edges of her eyes from how good the pleasure felt. "I'm going to cum so hard!"

Natsu was less vocal about his impending orgasm but he could no longer control his hips. Possessed by the dragon within him, he started pumping in and out of his friend as hard as he could. He couldn't get enough of the sounds Lucy was making and he didn't want her to stop. "Gonna…blow!" he finally moaned. His balls, slapping Lucy's asshole with each thrust, were swollen and ready to unleash their white-hot load.

"Inside!" was all Lucy could cry out. She wanted to feel Natsu's seed inside her, consequences be damned. "Cumming! Ahhh!" she howled, her eyes rolling backwards as she felt true bliss.

The sudden tightness of Lucy's pussy pushed Natsu over the edge. Silencing her with a deep kiss, Natsu pushed until his tip was knocking at the door to Lucy's womb and let loose. A hot burning wetness filled Lucy's womanhood, making her shake from head to toe. "Mmmmh!" the two moaned as they basked in each other's warmth.

Natsu let go of Lucy's legs and pulled her away from the wall, wrapping her in his arms while they kissed. Once their magnificent climaxes subsided Natsu pulled out of Lucy's creampied hole, the latter groaning from feeling her pussy emptied. She looked down and saw that he was still hard. It didn't surprise her though since she knew better than anyone how big Natsu's endurance was. Her body was shaking but she was still horny.

"Lucy? You okay?" Natsu asked before he saw the wide smirk on his friend's face.

"Yeah. That was amazing but now…I'm all fired up." She suddenly pushed Natsu over, watching him fall to the floor before she grabbed her keys. "I'm going to show you how good I am too." She grabbed a certain key and pressed it to her chest. "Star Dress: Taurus!"

The blonde disappeared in a golden glow, emerging in her more powerful form. Natsu found Lucy standing above him wearing a cow-pattern bra, sleeves and pants that left the right leg exposed. Her hair was styled into two buns with a little dangling on the sides of her face. On the belt buckle was Taurus's symbol.

"Get ready, Natsu," Lucy grinned, peeling off her sleeves before ripping off her pants and kicking out of her boots, leaving her in only her bra. "I'm going to show you what I can do!"

Seeing this more aggressive Lucy made Natsu want her more. He tried to sit up but Lucy put a foot to his chest and kept him lying on the floor. Natsu forgot how strong Lucy was in this form. "Lucy?"

Grinning, Lucy grabbed Natsu by his ankles and lifted up his legs, positioning herself over his cock in a piledriver style. "Just sit back and relax, Natsu. I've got you." Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself down onto Natsu's cock, moaning as her pussy was bottomed out. "Ahh! Yes!"

It wasn't common for Natsu to be in a situation he wasn't in control of but for once he didn't mind. His shoulders pinned to the floor and his feet in Lucy's iron grip, he rolled his head back and smiled at how heavenly Lucy's insides felt. "Lucy…" he moaned. "You feel great!"

"Ah! Oh yes! Ohhh!" Lucy moaned lewdly, her smile showing how much her love for Natsu had overcome her mind. Her breasts, bound in the tight Taurus bra, bounced wildly, enticing Natsu with their hypnotic rhythm. "Natsu! I love you!" she cried out in ecstasy.

"I…love you too, Lucy!" Natsu moaned.

"Ohhh!" Lucy threw her head back and smiled as lewdly as she could. Natsu's tip was forcing its way into her womb. It hurt but in an oh-so good way. "Natsuuuu!" She slurred, her erratic bouncing causing the floorboards to crack. She let go of Natsu's leg for a moment to rip off her bra, letting her breasts bounce freely. Her ass slapped Natsu's, making her round cheeks ripple. The knot inside Lucy's stomach tightened as the cock inside her pussy ravaged her womb, churning the cum still inside her.

Being dominated by Lucy was a strange turn-on but Natsu couldn't help but love it. Lucy was always so smart and so brave that for her to suddenly become so strong and aggressive made Natsu never want to leave her side. His head felt funny from the blood rushing towards it thanks to their position. He felt his cock penetrate her womb, each thrust sending surges of pleasure through his sensitive tip. "Lucy…" he grunted, gripping Lucy's legs. "I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too!" Lucy panted, sweat dripping down her bouncing body. "I'm gonna cum so hard! Cum with me, Natsu!" she pleaded, the need to join Natsu in bliss overwhelming. "OH YES! NATSU! YESSS!" she shouted, unable to handle the pleasure anymore, slamming her hips down on Natsu and driving him as deep inside her as he could.

Once again the feeling of Lucy's pussy clamping down on him was too much for Natsu. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" Natsu cried out, his vision blurring before he released inside him again.

"Ohhhhh…" Lucy slurred, sticking her tongue out lewdly as Natsu filled her womb. Part of her worried that she was going to have a baby thanks to her recklessness but she didn't care. If it was Natsu's baby she didn't mind.

Her strength leaving her, Lucy let go of Natsu's legs and collapsed on top of him, the two embracing each other as they basked in the afterglow.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Lucy smiled and felt more tears run down her cheek. She felt happier than she had ever been. "Natsu, I love you. I love you so much."

Wiping the tears from her cheek, Natsu kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you too, Lucy." As they snuggled on the floor they heard the sounds of the party outside. "Should we get back to the party?"

"In a minute…" Lucy breathed, feeling tired from such rough lovemaking. "I just want to enjoy this…just a little longer…"

Kissing her forehead, Natsu smiled and the two laid on the floor, not wanting to leave each other's side…

 _ **Several days later…  
**_ **Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"So, I guess everything turned out well," Mira noted as she handed Lucy a glass. The girl was back at the guild and more importantly, back in her normal clothes.

"That obvious, huh?" Lucy chuckled.

"You've practically been radiating since you got back."

"That and you've been sitting awkwardly in your seat," Cana teased from a table away. "I can tell you and Natsu have been having fun," she laughed before chugging her keg.

Mira beamed with joy. "I'm so happy for you, Lucy! You two make a great couple!"

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy took a swig of her drink before she noticed something. "Hey, where's Juvia? And Levy? I haven't seen them since we got back."

The two other ladies looked at each other before turning back to Lucy and grinned. "Well you see…" Mira explained. "After you and Natsu got back and announced they were together, Juvia and Levy decided to take their boyfriends out on a job as well."

"Yeah, back to Nommé Village," Cana added.

Lucy blinked in confusion. "What? Back to that nudist colony? But we already dealt with the Clothomancer." When she and Natsu left, Raphael had finally been untied and was starting work rebuilding a house, though he was crying at the naked help he was given.

Cana smirked. "Yeah, you stopped him…but Gray and Gajeel don't know that."

Lucy joined their laughter, knowing that her friends were going to have a crazier adventure than she had.

 _The End_


End file.
